The technique of computerized or computed tomography was developed in approximately 1972 and involves a diagnostic X-ray system designed for neuroradiological investigations. Different techniques and instrumentations have been provided for computerized tomography to accurately probe deep seated brain lesions. In some instances, the CT Scan is used for guidance and in other instances, the CT Scan is combined with stereotactic techniques.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a unique and simple stereotactic frame which has minimal or no artifact to enable it to be used in combination with a CT Scanner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stereotactic frame which is convenient to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stereotactic frame including a probe holder means selectively mounted thereon.
A still further object to the invention is to provide a stereotactic frame including a probe holder which may be selectively movably mounted on either of the leg portions or the base portions of an inverted U-shaped frame means which is longitudinally and pivotally mounted on a platform or support designed to support the patient's head thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stereotactic frame including means for maintaining the patient's head thereon in the proper position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stereotactic frame which includes means thereon for aligning the same in the same plane with respect to the head of the patient in which the CT Scan has localized the lesion with the help of the laser beam indicator of the CT Scanner.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.